


Fehlende Szenen zu "Der Hammer"

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [33]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Der Hammer, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Folge "Der Hammer" hat bei mir doch ein paar Fragen offen gelassen. Deshalb habe ich ein paar fehlende Szenen ergänzt, um das ganze - insbesondere das Verhältnis zwischen Thiel und Boerne - für mich schlüssiger zu machen<br/>(Kapitel 3 wurde für ein 120-Minuten Prompt geschrieben.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nachdem Thiel Boerne aus seinem Büro geworfen hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Handlung:** Man sollte die Episode kennen, sonst ist das vermutlich nicht sehr sinnvoll. Auslöser war dieser Moment, in dem Thiel Boerne anfährt (vor Frau Klemm und Frau Krusenstern), als der ihm die Comic-Leseliste von Frau Haller geben will. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum Thiel derartig heftig reagiert; es ist ja nicht so, als ob er nach all den Jahren nicht wüßte, dass es sich durchaus lohnt, wenigstens mal kurz über Boernes Ideen nachzudenken.  
>  [Außerhalb der Geschichte: Klar habe ich eine Vorstellung davon, warum die Szene dem Drehbuchautor so in den Kram gepasst hat: Ich glaube, sie wurde nur so geschrieben, um anschließend einen Grund für die – sehr schöne – Szene zu haben, in der Frau Haller Thiel die Comics persönlich gibt. Aber für die Charaktere Thiel und Boerne und die Beziehung der beiden ist das eine mehr als unbefriedigende Erklärung ;)]  
>  **A/N:** Ein Versuch, wieder ins Schreiben zu kommen. Außerdem hatte ich einfach das Bedürfnis, hierfür eine halbwegs nachvollziehbare Erklärung zu bekommen.

***

Natürlich hat es nicht gereicht, daß er Boerne regelrecht aus seinem Büro geworfen hat. Natürlich steht Boerne keine drei Stunden später bei ihm vor der Tür und versucht, ihn doch noch davon zu überzeugen, daß ein Typ, der sich für eine Fledermaus oder was auch immer hält, ausgerechnet in Münster seinen Feldzug gegen das Böse gestartet hat. Natürlich funktioniert das, was in seinem Büro vor der Klemm funktioniert hat – Boerne zum Schweigen und Gehen zu bringen – in seiner Wohnung überhaupt nicht, auch wenn er nicht so genau weiß, warum eigentlich nicht. Dafür weiß er, daß er verdammt sauer ist.

„Aber das Kostüm!“ sagt Boerne und sieht ihn an, als wäre damit alles klar. „Warum sollte sich jemand derartig kostümieren, wenn es dafür nicht irgendeinen tieferen Grund geben würde? Warum ausgerechnet ein Superheld, warum jemand wie dieser Hunter, der für Gerechtigkeit auf den Straßen von Big City sorgt, warum -“

„Wegen der Videokameras? Um uns vom eigentlichen Motiv abzulenken? Dafür kann es tausend vernünftigere Gründe geben!“

Boerne schnaubt verächtlich, und ihm reißt endgültig der Geduldsfaden.

„Aber ist ja klar, dass Ihnen das zu langweilig ist! Warum ein ordinärer Mord, wenn’s auch ein irrer Serienmörder sein könnte!“

„Wie bitte?“ Boerne starrte ihn verständnislos an. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was –“

„Ist Ihnen überhaupt klar, was das heißt? Ein irrer Serienmörder, der sich für einen Superhelden hält und die Welt vom Abschaum befreien will?!“ Er will jedenfalls gar nicht daran denken, was das bedeuten würde, wenn Boerne recht hätte. „Wie viel Abschaum hat Münster so zu bieten, was meinen Sie, hm?“

Für einen Moment sieht er so was wie Verstehen in Boernes Gesicht aufblitzen, gefolgt von etwas, was er nicht so genau identifizieren kann. Schuldbewußtsein? Vielleicht hat er wirklich ein bißchen heftig reagiert, und er weiß ja auch, daß Boerne sich einfach nur gerne für seine Theorien begeistert und dabei alles andere vergißt, aber dann sagt Boerne „Die Realität ändert sich nicht dadurch, daß Sie sie nicht sehen _wollen_ “, und verdammt, er haßt es, wenn Boerne recht hat.

* Fin *


	2. Nach dem dritten Mordopfer / nach dem Besuch des Hammermörders bei Thiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da man im Film nichts davon hört, tue ich auch mal so, als hätte Thiel nach dem Überfall nicht die Kollegen, Spusi etc. gerufen, auch wenn das natürlich unrealistisch ist.

***

„Au! Jetzt passen Sie doch auf, Sie kugeln mir ja noch den Arm aus!“

„Hab’ ich mich ans Bett ketten lassen oder Sie?“

„Ich hab’ mich nicht ketten lassen“, brummt Thiel. „Ich hab’ geschlafen.“

„Wie ist der Kerl überhaupt hier reingekommen?“

Thiel verdreht die Augen, was Boerne allerdings nicht sehen kann, da er ihm den Rücken zuwendet und an der Kette der Handschelle herumzerrt. „Stellen Sie sich vor, ich bin irgendwie noch nicht dazu gekommen, die Wohnung nach aufgebrochenen Fenstern zu überprüfen. Dauert das noch lange?“

„Seien Sie froh, wenn ich Sie überhaupt freikriege! Sie sind für so eine Situation wirklich nicht gerade optimal vorbereitet!“ Boerne winkt mit Thiels alter Metallsäge und Thiel schnaubt, sagt dann aber lieber doch nichts weiter. Wenn Boerne nicht erfolgreich ist, müssen sie professionelle Hilfe rufen, und es reicht ihm wirklich, daß Boerne ihn so sieht.

Trotzdem ist er nach weiteren fünf Minuten fast so weit, daß ihm das auch egal gewesen wäre, aber dann sagt Boerne plötzlich „na also!“ und er merkt, wie sein Arm freikommt. Er lehnt sich erleichtert nach hinten, gegen die Kopfstütze seines Betts, und reibt sich die Schulter. Die Handschelle baumelt an seinem Handgelenk, aber darum kann er sich später kümmern. Boerne lässt sich neben ihn fallen und er sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der andere die Finger der rechten Hand lockert.

„Ich kann ja verstehen, daß es Ihnen lieber gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht recht gehabt hätte“, sagt Boerne unvermittelt. Er ist so überrascht, daß er sich beinahe entschuldigt hätte, weil er Boerne so angefahren hat, als der ihm vor der Klemm mit diesen Superhelden-Theorien gekommen ist, aber Boerne ist schneller. „So ein Serienmörder, der bringt Ihnen ja einiges an Arbeit, vor allem, wenn das in dem Tempo weitergeht.“

Er unterdrückt den reichlich unprofessionellen Impuls, sein Kissen nach Boerne zu werfen, und sucht stattdessen nach einer passenden Antwort - bis er das schiefe Grinsen sieht und wahrnimmt, wie blaß Boerne aussieht.

„Geht’s Ihnen nicht gut?“

„Mir? Wieso soll es mir denn nicht gut gehen? Sie sind doch überfallen worden.“ Boerne steht auf und streckt ihm die Hand entgegen. „Und jetzt kommen Sie, den Rest der Nacht bleiben Sie bei mir.“

„Was?“

„Hier bleiben können Sie ja wohl schlecht, mit aufgebrochenen Fenstern.“

Erstens weiß er überhaupt nicht, ob ein Fenster aufgebrochen ist, zweitens läßt es sich in Boernes Wohnung genauso leicht einbrechen wie in seine, drittens ist die Nacht sowieso so gut wie rum, und überhaupt glaubt er wirklich nicht, daß der Hammermörder nach diesem Auftritt noch mal zurückkommt; aber Boerne sieht so entschlossen aus, daß er nachgibt. Immerhin können sie dann gleich überlegen, wie es weitergeht. Also schnappt er sich Kissen und Decke und folgt Boerne, der hinter ihm sorgfältig wieder zuschließt – als würde das jetzt noch einen Unterschied machen.

* Fin *


	3. Nach dem Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommer-Challenge: h/c – „Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?“ – für mich  
> Team: Thalia  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: h/c, Freundschaft  
> Handlung: Boerne redet. Thiel redet nicht. Jedenfalls am Anfang. Missing Scene / Post-Ep zu „Der Hammer“ (Spoiler!).  
> Länge: ~ 700 Wörter  
> Zeit: 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Für mich war noch so vieles offen am Ende der Episode, was den Fall anging, aber auch was das Verhältnis der beiden betrifft. Ob außer für mich jetzt allerdings für sonst jemanden hierdurch etwas klarer wird, sei dahingestellt ;) Jedenfalls werde ich des Schlaf-Themas nie müde (was daran liegen mag, daß ich chronisch übernächtigt bin).

***

Boerne nimmt ihn mit nach Hause, was er schon fünf Minuten später bereut, denn während er jetzt eigentlich nur noch ins Bett will, ist Boerne mit dem Fall noch lange nicht fertig.

„Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, daß das noch analoge Fotos waren? Schuster hatte eine ganze Dunkelkammer eingerichtet. Sowas habe ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.“

„Mhm.“

„Warum hat er nun überhaupt Sie verfolgt und fotografiert? Wozu sollte das gut sein?“ Boerne wirft ihm einen forschenden Blick zu, und Thiel sieht sie beide schon im Straßengraben landen, aber die langjährige Übung macht sich bezahlt – Boerne schaut in letzter Sekunde wieder nach vorne und korrigiert die Richtung.

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Und wer bringt drei Leute um, nur weil der Verkaufswert seines Hauses gesunken ist?“

„Manche bringen sich wegen weniger um …“ brummt Thiel, was Boerne fürs erste zum Schweigen bringt. 

Bis sie zuhause ankommen und aussteigen.

„Aber wieso das Kostüm und das ganze drumherum? Fragen Sie sich das denn nicht?“

„Nein.“ Heute Nacht fragt er sich gar nichts mehr. Außer vielleicht, wieso Boerne noch so verdammt wach ist. Bis Boerne auf der Treppe stolpert, weil ihn Reden und gleichzeitig Treppensteigen anscheinend überfordert und Thiel klar wird, daß der andere eigentlich auch todmüde ist und das ganze Reden nur ein Mittel, sich wach zu halten. Er kennt das Muster, auch wenn es Jahre her ist, daß er es das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Bei Lukas.

„Aber Sie können doch mit diesem Ergebnis unmöglich zufrieden sein!“ Boerne folgt ihm in seine Wohnung und das ist jetzt wohl ein Zeichen für seine eigene Erschöpfung, daß er das nicht einmal in Frage stellt. „Thiel! Hören Sie mir eigentlich zu? Immerhin sind vier Menschen tot, und –“

„Das weiß ich auch!“ Er merkt selbst, daß er zu laut geworden ist, und versucht wieder ruhiger zu werden. Aber gerade jetzt will er eigentlich nicht weiter über Schuster nachdenken, wieso versteht Boerne das denn nicht? „Manchmal bleiben eben Fragen offen. Das ist doch nicht der erste Fall, in dem das passiert.“

„Und das interessiert Sie wirklich überhaupt nicht?“ Boerne wirkt fast wütend, und Thiel verliert endgültig den Faden. Wieso streiten sie sich denn jetzt überhaupt?

„Boerne … ich bin verdammt müde und würde jetzt ehrlich gesagt gerne schlafen.“ Er versucht, das ganz ruhig zu sagen, aber es hilft nichts, Boerne regt sich eher noch mehr auf.

„Warum sind Sie ihm denn dann überhaupt hinterhergeklettert, wenn Sie am Ende doch keine dieser Fragen geklärt haben?“

„Warum?! Sie fragen ernsthaft warum?“ Natürlich muß Boerne genau den Punkt herauspicken, der ihn am meisten belastet. Er legt so viel Sarkasmus, wie er in diesem Moment noch zusammenkratzen kann, in seine Stimme. „Um ihn vom Springen abzuhalten vielleicht? Haben Sie daran vielleicht einmal einen Gedanken verschwendet?“

„Darum geht es hier doch gar nicht! Es geht darum, daß das ein völlig überflüssiges Risiko –“

„Na klar, Sie interessieren sich mal wieder nur für –“

„ _Sie_ hätten abstürzen können!“

Er sieht Boerne an, richtig an, und fragt sich, wie er das die ganze Zeit übersehen konnte. Immerhin ist die Sache mit Songma noch kein halbes Jahr her, und auch wenn Boerne schon seit Monaten wieder arbeitet und oberflächlich alles wie immer zu sein scheint, ist es das noch lange nicht. Er hat gedacht, es wäre am leichtesten für Boerne, wenn sie einfach so weitermachen wie vorher – Normalität und so – aber vielleicht hat er sich da etwas vorgemacht.

„Das sah von unten sicher viel dramatischer aus, als es wirklich war.“ Er bemüht sich, seine Stimme beruhigend klingen zu lassen, möglichst ohne daß Boerne merkt, daß er sich Sorgen um ihn macht. „Na los, lassen Sie uns noch was trinken. Außerdem steht mir noch die Revanche für unser letztes Spiel aus, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.“

Sie spielen, bis Boerne auf seinem Sofa einschläft. Die Vögel haben schon angefangen zu singen, was ihn an die Nacht erinnert, nachdem sie den Mord an Songma aufgeklärt haben. Thiel stellt das Schachbrett vorsichtig für den nächsten Abend beiseite – immerhin war er auf dem besten Weg zu gewinnen. Als er Boerne zudeckt, wird der wieder wach und murmelt etwas, das verdächtig nach _meine Wohnung_ und _rübergehen_ klingt. Für einen Moment überlegt er, ob sie das jetzt ausdiskutieren sollen – aber es ist schon bald fünf, und er hat in dieser Nacht noch keine Minute Schlaf gekriegt. Also sagt er nur _Halt die Klappe und schlaf_ , was vielleicht ein bißchen grob klingt, aber es funktioniert. Und darauf kommt es schließlich an.

* Fin *


End file.
